


Legendary Banner Summoning

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, I have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: the sequel to legendary banner prep, but instead of crack, I wrote this seriously





	Legendary Banner Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a true story  
> It's not crack, so I didn't put it in the same story

"I'm Myrrh, from Darkling Woods," the young-looking dragon who appeared from the summoning stone greets. The whole company hangs their heads, but none so much as the dragon already with the party.

"I'm sorry everyone," she mumbles, locking eyes with the other version of herself, knowing that all too soon, the summoner will find a use for her and send her away. There wouldn't be a new hero today.

"Come on, Lilina, everything will be alright," the Lyn on the horse tells the young girl. "We'll all try again next time." The unmounted Roy gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, and the troupe from Elibe begins to head back.

"I'm sure the summoner will be able to teach Tiki some amazing skills now that there's another one of you!" L'Arachel tells Myrrh, trying to lighten the mood. Sure enough, the summoner is leading the new recruit to the Archanean wing.

Eirika and Lyon slowly follow L'Arachel and Myrrh. "I miss him so much," Eirika mumbles, leaning her head over and resting it on Lyon's shoulder.

"I miss him, too, but I know we'll bring him home someday," he softly assures her. "You've been here longer than any of us, so I have no right to say this, but if we made it this far without him, a few more months won't hurt us."

Tana watches as everyone leaves with their friends and loved ones. She just joined the army, and even though she knows many of the people from her world, they have all gone through so much since coming here that she feels she can't relate to them, not yet anyway. So she stays behind, tracing the designs on the summoner's weapon and starting at the tiny pile of orbs that the summoner has left.

"Princess Tana, right?"

Tana looks up and sees Lyn walking towards her. One of them, anyway. She can't tell them apart yet.

"Yes, I am she!"

Lyn smiles sadly and leans against the summoning stone next to her. "You're not ready to head back, yet?"

Tana sighs and points out, "You are not ready either."

Lyn laughs sadly and nods. "I know you've got it worse, since you just arrived here, but it's hard when you don't have a place you fit in, you know?" Tana nods, not knowing where she's going with this. "Sure, my friends are here, but at the end of the day, I was the last one to be summoned, so I don't have a group of my own, yet." Tana decides to remain silent and listen. "The other Lyns have their own Eliwoods, Hectors, and Ninians. The Eliwoods have their own Roys. Lilina has one, too. I...I was hoping that after this, I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Tana doesn't know much about how this world works, but she can't stand to see someone hurting, so she wraps her arms around Lyn.

"They say I'm the Lady of the Wind," Lyn continues, "but I'm nowhere near quick enough to deserve that title. I'm not strong enough to be a Legendary Hero...I still have so much to learn..."

"Lady Lyn..." Tana mumbles, gently rubbing the other girl's back. "You're always incredible on your own. You don't need the title of 'Legendary' to do legendary things. We look up to you because you're proud of who you are, and no lack of speed will change that." Lyn hugs Tana back, and the princess of Frelia continues. "There are people here who would give anything to be your friend, and I know you won't be able to become close with them all, but until the one from your world is summoned, perhaps you could meet someone new? At the very least, I would like to be your friend."

Lyn pulls back so she can face Tana, a humble smile gracing her features. "That...that meant the world to me, Princess Tana. Thank you."

Tana grins and glances over at Breidablik. Lyn follows her gaze, then notices the orbs beside it. "Say, why don't we try one last time?" she asks, clicking some orbs into the weapon.

"Won't the summoner be upset?" Tana asks.

Lyn shrugs. "Maybe, but you also have someone from home that you're missing, right?" she asks in return. Tana looks down at her feet and nods. "Then it's settled! One last go, for both of us!"

Lyn points the weapon at the stone like she'd seen the summoner do before. She aims carefully at the green stone and pulls the trigger. The stone shatters, and the room is filled with a glowing light. Tana has to cover her eyes so she doesn't go blind. Lyn's eyes remain hopeful, even as the silhouette of a young girl steps forward.

"I'm Nino!" the girl chirps, and Lyn opens her arms for the girl to run to. "Lyn! What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything to you as we go, little one!" she says, poking Nino in the nose and hoisting her up. Lyn turns towards Tana and nods her head towards the stone before leaving with the newest member of the Order.

Tana watches them leave. Lyn doesn't have a problem outpouring her emotions when the time is right, and yet she can veil them in an instant if she needs to. It's one more thing to admire about her. Tana gingerly picks up the summoner's weapon and rolls four orbs into it. She tries to mimic Lyn's movements and points at the blue stone. She pulls the trigger and stumbles back, not expecting it to recoil. Once she regains her bearings, she hears heavy footsteps in front of her. She almost doesn't recognize his silhouette, because he looks so much older and more mature than the one she knew before she was summoned.

"I am Prince Epraim of Renais," he greets. "I was able to defeat the demo--Tana!"

She's too stunned to move, so he runs up and throws his arms around her, squeezing her so hard she can barely breathe. "E-Ephraim?" she squeaks, and he loosens his hold just enough to lean back and rest his forehead against hers.

"I was told that a hero of my legendary strength would be needed to aid a distant world, but I'm nothing without people I love supporting me," he tells her, tilting his head down and closing his eyes. "I can't believe you're here with me...now, I know I can do anything."

Tana opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the words caught in her throat. She couldn't think. He's here! With her! She's not alone anymore! She had known from the images the summoner had shown their little party that this Ephraim was older, but seeing him in person was jarring. He isn't the boy that she followed around like a lovesick puppy when she was young. He's a man.

A man who is devouring her lips like an animal tearing into its prey.

He holds her flush against him, his arms locked securely behind her back. She feels herself get weak in the knees, and he doesn't hesitate to lift her off the ground so she can wind her legs around his. Tana's head is spinning, and every time she tries to piece together a coherent thought, Ephraim grunts and prods his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers in a twisted dance. In the world she was pulled from, he barely acknowledges her. Could this really be that same Ephraim?

His movements slow, and his eyes flutter open, looking into hers curiously. He pulls away, still holding her tightly. "You're... different than I remember," he concludes, loosening his grip enough so she can move if she wants.

Tana twists a lock of her hair as she tries to catch her breath. "You are older than the Ephraim from my world," she quietly admits, though she doesn't move from his hold. "My Ephraim...he would never do what you just did, no matter how sorely I wanted him to."

Ephraim studies her face more closely, and his eyes widen. "You're...from my past, then?" She nods. "You're from before the war." She tilts her head, and her eyes widen this time. "Don't worry about it. We come out on top," he assures her. "But I should probably apologize. I didn't realize that we weren't...you know..."

"Do not worry about it!" she quickly spits. "I mean, you're the one that I...at least, you sort of are..." Tana continues to sputter.

Ephraim laughs and finally lets her go. "We're both being ridiculous. I think we should learn more about this world, since it sounds like you don't know that much."

"You are one to talk!" Tana retorts on instinct. She quickly covers her mouth, but Ephraim laughs even more.

"You're not wrong," he admits, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the corridor.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Tana chides again, but this time she has a smile on her face.

Ephraim grins and shakes his head. "Nope, but you don't know your way around this place either, do you?" She pouts and pulls her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. "By the way, you look cute in that," he says offhandedly, trudging ahead when Tana turns bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write a sacred stones story, it has pairings that directly oppose my favorite pairs in the game, and I don't know what that says about me. Tana brought Ephraim home in my heroes game, so she deserved this


End file.
